Friends, that is what I needed
by darkhairedluna
Summary: Anne Gables didn't have any friends but she would talk to anyone and everyone who would talk to her, except Fred Weasley Jr. She was muggleborn, so she read the Harry Potter books and knew who his parents were. And Fred changed her view on friends and she became friends with him and James Potter. Travel with her through love, hate, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Anne!" A voice said behind me. Ug, Fred Weasley. Jr. Of course. Yes, I am a muggleborn, yes I love the Harry Potter series, and yes I love Fred and George Weasley the first. But, I have an issue with the second Fred Weasley. He irritates me. He just hits a spot inside me that annoys me, but not enough to give him my mean side. And trust me, NO ONE wants to see my mean side. It is BAD. So he has been chasing me since the first time I stepped on the big red train. Every girl that crossed his path fell to the ground in front of him, sometimes literally. It was bad. I am about the only person that hasn't, and most people say at the end of that sentence; yet. There won't be a yet. At least while I am still in school and I plan on keeping my promise.

I sighed. "What?" I asked, but I knew the answer, or question to my answer.

"Will you please please pleeease go out with me? And before you say no… just once, that is all I ask! And if you like it, maybe twice?" He asked, putting on his best puppy dog face that made all girls, except mine, hearts melt. I even heard a few girls sigh as they walked by, glaring at me in the process. I glared straight back, before turning back to him.

"Your face, looks like a frog!" I told him, but I knew it was a lie. He chuckled and tucked a piece of my long, brown, curly hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my headband. I slapped his hand and kicked his shin with my boots. And these boots are just ugs, they were western boots, or I guess you could say; cowboy boots.

Yes, I forgot to mention, I am a farm girl. I live in South Dakota, my family raises beef cows. So I was not the most popular girl. I was the 'odd' one, But I liked it! I had fun because I didn't need to impress anyone. And Fred Weasley loves it. I also noticed a few other guys staring. It kind of creeped me out. The girls galring all the time was annoying, but I was the social butterfly, never being friends with anyone, but talking to anyone and everyone. And I loved it.

"OW!" He yelled. The whole great hall (the whole student body practically) looked at him. He grinned and waved. "Hello everyone!" He turned back to where I was, but then I wasn't there. I was behind him, sneaking away. I laughed and headed towards the stairs. He heard my laugh and went to follow me. I broke into a run and turned the corner on the next floor. Ah, the painting of the golden trio. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, smiled at me.

"Running from my nephew again, are we?" He laughed. I grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes at my

"oh yes, and I plan to lose him. Open sesame?" I asked.

"Give him a chance?" The painting opened, covering Harry's face from view.

"Nope!" I laughed. As I shut the painting I heard Ron ask what 'Open Sesame' was. I giggled again as Hermione sighed and told him it was a muggle saying, like always. I heard footstep running past and Fred ask Harry, Ron and Hermione if they had seen me. I grinned; I bribed them all so they wouldn't tell. But for once, it wasn't what I normally heard.

"Yes, Fred." It was Harry. I always knew he was the weakest link in her bribery.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Behind this painting."

"Well, open up!"

"I can't without the password"

"What is the password?"

"I am not allowed to say! Only Anne knows, and she cursed us so that we couldn't say it. Sorry."

"Ug! Anne! Please come out! I swear! All I want to be is your friend! I promise! Please come out!" He yelled, glaring at the trio in the painting. I sighed, I might as well, and hopefully he wouldn't see my secret hide-out I had.

"You already said that!" I said, hopefully I could buy some time. I could practicly see the confused look on his face.

"Said what?"

"Please come out."

"Well I had good reason, didn't I? Now, please come out."

"Open sesame." I said as quietly as I could to the back of the painting. It opened, and as soon as it did I said again, "close sesame." I looked at him shamefully. He looked angry as hell. (No, it isn't a bad word)

"You have been hiding in this… this….. Hellhole!" He threw his hands up in the air. Bloody- yeah I know I picked up on their swear word… Fred also loved that , But this time he took it too far. I took a year creating this…. Hellhole is what he calls it. No. This was my work, and I loved every part about it. If he didn't like it he could bug off.

"THIS ISN'T A HELLHOLE! I worked on this for over a year! And you call it a hellhole?!" I yelled at him. I shook m head and laughed. "Yeah! YOU would! You don't care about anything, OR ANYONE! YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" I knew this wasn't true though. He was the most caring person in the school, but I would NEVER tell him that. He was a true Hufflepuff, and yet he was in Gryffindor. I was mad. No, scratch that. I was _livid_.

"No. I don't think it is. I think this is where you always go when you are avoiding me." He said. He placed his callused hands on my shoulders. I think it's where you go when you study, where you for after quittich. Where you go when you want to be alone, where you go when you don't want to be alone. It is the place you always go. The place you go when you are hurt. The place you go when you don't have any friends. The place you go when you are mad at me. And I respect that." His face went back to his normal color but I could still tell that he was still angry.

"Thank you?" I said softly. I don't get scared often, but I was scared. I mean I was NEVER scared.

"You're welcome I guess. Now, since I am being respectful now, mind if I see it?" He asked just as softly. I noticed his hands were still on my shoulders. I smiled a very small smile. I turned around, but his hands were still on my shoulders.

"Open sesame" I said with confidence. I stepped forward, into my secret hideout. Fred stood frozen, in awe of my creation. I giggled at his expression. It was very dumbfounded. His eyes were still electric blue but anyone could tell he was….. well you get the point. His jaw was hanging wide open and you could see all of his white teeth, he had a few fillings in his day.. hmm… Anyway. He was very….. curious? I looked at what he was so dumbfounded at.

To my right, was a fold out couch I often slept on. Farther to my right, was an antique desk that was stacked high with all my homework. To my left was a mini-kitchen stocked with food from the house elves. Farther left was a muggle TV with a bookshelf next to it filled with my favorite shows and movies. Almost straight in front of me was a door that leads into a hallway, which had two doors, one to a bathroom and the other a small gym.

The walls were painted a light yellow; the couch was gray with orange throw pillows, the countertops in the kitchen were gray also. The windows I had were all together, I was very proud of myself.

I turned to see Fred still standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. I snapped my fingers in front of him, I clapped my hands. He wouldn't stop staring. And then I realized he wasn't staring at the room. He was staring at me. I glared into his electric, yet soft (yes I complimented his eyes; shut up!) blue eyes and stomped on his red sneakered foot. That did the trick. He glared at me and walked into my room.

"How did you do this?" He asked slowly, not looking at me.

"I will never tell." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I know you will take my secret"

"I will not!"

"Yeah, right!"

"See? You know I won't!"

"I was being sarcastic, genius."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And it is time for transfiguration. We have to leave before McGonagall kills us!" I yelled as I looked at my watch. We had two minutes to get to the third floor.

"CRAP!"

"Yeah I know!"  
"Let's go!"

I got there in time, but Fred didn't, he tripped on the stairs and I left him. I had just sat down at my two-person desk that I had all to myself when he came waltzing in the room. Quite literally too. He was seriously waltzing with himself down the isle of desk to mine. He sat down next to me grinning.

"Fred! Why can't you sit with James? I rather like being by myself!" I whisper-yelled. Fred smiled even wider.

"Exactly! You, need more friends Ms. Gables. You are little miss social butterfly in this school, but you need _friends._"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you!" I said curtly and turned my attention to Professor McGonagall. I heard Fred sigh beside me and do the same.

'Tap tap'

I looked down at my desk. There was a piece of paper I hadn't noticed before. It was from Fred.

**Hey-FW**

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Note passing. With Fred Weasley. I might die.

**Hay is for horses –AG**

**Meanie-FW**

**How rude! I welcomed you into my secret hide-out and this is how you treat me?-AG**

**No! I am trying to be sarcastic!-FW**

**Ah, I see. Not bad-AG**

**So can I come to your hide-out after class? –FW**

**Do you have to? –AG**

**Yes-FW**

**Why?-AG**

**Because you liiiike me!-FW**

**Ha! No, I say no. –AG**

**Yes. –FW**

**No**

**Yes **

**NO **

**YES  
NO**

**YES**

**NO**

**YES**

**No**

**Yes **

**NO **

**YES  
NO**

**YES**

**NO**

**YES**

**No**

**Yes **

**NO **

**YES  
NO**

**YES**

**NO**

**YES**

**No**

**Yes **

**NO **

**YES  
NO**

**YES**

**NO**

**YES**

**FINE! YOU CAN COME TO MY HIDE OUT!-AG**

**We need a name for it-FW**

**How about hmmm AG-Ag**

**Hmm Ag? Not bad-FW**

**Meanie-Ag**

**What? Hmm Ag isn't bad! –FW**

**I was pretend thinking!-AG**

**Who pretends to think? –FW**

**I DO! –AG**

**Well, duh! And I was teasing, Ag is a great name. –FW **

**See? I am smart like that –Ag**

**Hey lovebirds! Pay Attention before McGonagall goes A-wall! –GW**

**Shut your trap George! I am having a conversation here!-FW**

**Fine, have fun in detention!-GW**

**I WILL NOT GET DENTION ON YOUR ACCOUNT, WEASLEY! –Ag**

**If you get detention, it isn't my fault!-GW**

**I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!-Ag**

**Moi?-FW**

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Gables! Detention for not paying Attention in class! Tonight after class!" McGonagall said curtly.

Ugh. My first detention. With Fred Weasley, everything seemed to be with him today. Oh, boy. Better just deal with it.

**Crap. I am sorry! –FW**

**You better be, Weasley! –Ag **

**I Am sooo sorry!-Fw**

**Don't worry about it! –Ag **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Mr. Weasley, Miss Gables. I want this room to be dusted, swept and the walls clean. Take all the time you need. It hasn't been cleaned in a while." She smiled and left.

I threw my head back. Of course we would get this job! We will be here all night! And don't think I was _happy _about having it with Fred Weasley.

"I am sorry." Fred said, dipping his rag in the soapy water McGonagall gave them. His eyes told me 'sincere' more than any eyes could've done. I glared at him, and took a breath, I tend to do that a lot. Wink Wink!

"Don't worry about it." I told him. Wait- did I really just say that? How could I be so stupid? It is Fred Weasley. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Fred noticed that I just forgave him that easily as well. He was just as surprised. His eyebrows did this question mark thing but he shook it off.

"What?" He asked, moving closer to me. I dipped my rag in the bucket McGonagall gave me and squeezed some of the water out. Looking up at him. Okay, I can't believe I am going to say this but…..

"I said it is okay. Don't worry about it!" I said again, putting a forced smileon my face. It quickly turned into my evil smile. He backed away slowly, giving me a look. Yeah, you might have to worry about this!

"Okay- ack!" He yelled. I flung water out of my rag at him, spraying him across the face, leaving part of his hair wet. His red hair stuck to his head, and he resembled a mop. I laughed uncontrollably, not noting his glare.

"Is this how you want to play huh?" He asked, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. He flipped his brilliant red hair back and winked. Ruh ro. I am sooo dead. He dipped his rag in the water and threw it at me, leaving a big wet mark across my stomach. I laughed at his mistake of giving up his only weapon. I dipped both rags in the water and threw them both, giving him a soaked face and chest. I could see his abs… quittich really payed off…..

He glared at me and grabbed the rags and got them wet again and flicked water at me with them. He knew I was out of weapons and then I did too, but he forgot the bucket of water. I grabbed it, did a wild-Indian war call and dumped the whole thing on his head, making water go everywhere.

He just stood there not knowing what to do. I laughed so hard my stomach felt like it shriveled up to the size of a pea. He glared at me as I stood laughing at his misfortune. I knew what was coming next and I was ready for it. He grabbed his bucket and tried to dump it over my head. Instead I grabbed it and pulled it out of his hand and dumped it over his head.

I laughed harder, not stopping to look up when he pulled out his wand. He was going to 'Augimenti me. I knew it. And I wasn't going to stop it. But that didn't happen, well, not yet anyway. I just laughed in his face. Might as well antagonize him.

He flipped me upside down with magic and then squirted me, from top to bottom, well, bottom to top. Needless to say, we mopped the floor as well. This earned us 20 points from McGonagall. It was the best water fight I have ever been in to say the least. Good and bad!

I felt a warm hand in mine. I almost screamed. I was supposed to be by myself, walking down to dinner while Fred was showering in Ag. I have no idea how I agreed to let him do that, but it happened. Now, back to the craziness at hand.

"Who just grabbed my hand, and they better let go right now or else I will kick them where the sun don't shine." I told the hand in mine. It was slightly callused, from quittich, I was assuming, Fred maybe?

"Who said it was a guy?" the person told me, HE was trying to sound like a girl, still holding my hand. Hmm, let's see.

"Fred. Let go of my hand please." Fred stopped.

"How did you know it was me?" He had a wild look in his eyes, his hair wet.

I laughed at him, honestly it wasn't that hard. "Your shoes. Your red sneakers. Not to hard, Fred. It is called _thinking!"_ He looked at me grumpily, then brightened.

"Were you pretending to think or actually thinking this time?" He grinned. I glared and kicked my leg forward, before kicking it back, landing right on Fred's shin.

"WOMEN! Why are you so dangerous!?" I chuckled. I was about the only girl in this school that had the nerve to kick a boy, but the thing was, the boys were afraid to kick back.

"Because. Now, let go of my hand."

"No because you don't know where you are going." He veered me right and next thing I knew, we were in the kitchens. I tried to drop his hand, but he kept holding it. I didn't mind, my hand was cold.

Once we got in the kitchens, I saw that Fred had set a meal up for us. It was cute, a basket on a table with a table cloth and things in it. He picked it up and we went outside, under the tree next to the lake. We ate for a while, a song playing in the background that I have no clue where it came from.

_ I was gonna keep it real like chill like only have a drink or two.._

_But it turned into a party when I started talking to you. And now you're standing in the neon looking like a kind one a bet on, baby it is your call. No pressure at all._

_You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter and lean a little closer. You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that is driving me wild and when the night is over, meet me in the middle of a moonlit chevy bench seat and we can do a little country song, hanging on you don't have to keep me fallin like this, but it sure be cool if you did._

I love this song. One of my favorites. I think Fred noticed I was swaying to it and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, kissing my hand. I blushed, chuckling a little.

"Yes sir, you may!"

_You can't shoot me down because you already knocked me dead. Got me falling apart with my heart talking out of my head. _

"IS this all a scam or what?" I asked abruptly. I stopped dancing and stepped back, letting my hands fall. It was all wrong. This day was amazing, way too good, and now, he was baiting me with my favorite song and a picnic?

_You don't have to throw back your pretty pink shooter and lean a little closer, you don't have to keep on smiling that smile that is driving me wild-_

"What?" Fred asked, flicking his wand. The music shut off.

"I said; is this a scam or what?" I knew he was confused. No one had ever not fallen for his Weasley charm, blue eyes, freckles and all. Ug, what had I gotten myself into. I was starting to think he really liked me, when actually, he was luring me and then dumping me for a trophy.

"How- what-"He took a deep breath. I put my hands on my waist and glared at him.

"I was just a trophy to be won over, wasn't I?" I demanded. He shook his head, looking bewildered. "I was just another girl that didn't fall for you! Well let me tell you something; I haven't ever had so much fun in my life! And it didn't mean crap to you! I TRUSTED you!" I shoved him back away from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stumble and fall to the ground. I smiled, I was strong, and I knew it. I stalked to the castle, not bothering answering to his calls.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleh. The next day after that wasn't a good one. I shall start at the beginning.

"Anne!" Come on girl! Get up!" A girl from my dorm yelled in my face. I groaned and said hoarsely

"Fine, but I get dibs on the bathroom!"

"That is perfectly fine, because we are headed to breakfast; meet you there?" She asked. I sat up. Ug, he would be there, no.

"Naw, I will hit the kitchens, thanks anyway, Claire." I said smiling. Ahe smiled and nodded and left.

I took a shower and dried my hair. I pulled my hair into two braids, laura and mary ingalls style. Nice and relaxed. My outft consumed of my boots (as usual), bootcut jeans, and a button-down shirt (red). And of course no make-up.

I walked to the kitchens singing Shining' on me- by Jarrod Niemann.

_Life, is taken turns fallin flat on your chin, trying to fly with the birds. Love sure is blind, cause it don't see. Ain't spendin one night, feeling sorry for me.. There ain't too many times, I felt like a king, but sitting here with you dear, makes me want to sing…_

I opened the portrait door and took a seat still singing. And then I heard a voice behind me.

"Today the sun… is shinin on me, sitting with my feet in the breeze, a sweating sbout the little things, and who knows what tomorrow is gonna bring, but today, the sun is shinin on me!" It was Fred. Stupid Fred. I took a deep breath. Stay calm and normal. I told myself. I turned.

"Didn't know you were so into country, _Weasley_" I scowled at the name. Hurt flashed across before his eyes but it was gone before I could question it.

"I started getting into it after I heard you singing 'wildflower' by the 'Janedear girls'? I have to say, it was a very good song, _Anne_" I pursed my lips and took yet another breath.

"What do you want?" I asked him, grabbing my school bag, ready to leave. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I glared at him. He raised his eyebrows and didn't budge. He liked doing that for some reason.

"I want to apologize." I rolled my eyes and started to leave. "PLEASE! Anne, please. I had the best time yesterday, and I don't know why we can't be friends." I turned slowly.

"YOU THINK WE CAN BE FRIENDS? AFTER LAST NIGHT? IN YOUR DREAMS, WEASLEY!" I huffed and walked out, his and the house elves eyes on me.

It was Saturday, so no classes. I ran, in tears, to the room of requirement. I walked 5 times in front of it thinking rapidly,

"I just want to go _home_" A door, a brown door showed up. I opened it, and a warm, summer breeze filled the air. I walked in, and saw my blue rope and my tree. I grinned and ran towards it, kicking my boots off in the process. I swung on that rope for over an hour, doing all the tricks I had ever made up. I grinned and put my boots back on. I went into our old white barn and climbed up to my beam and pulled my ipod out and played that song. It reminded me of him but… I loved it.

'_Got me fallin apart with my heart talkin out of my head'_ And I cried. I had never cried over a friend before in my life. And he was my friend for a day, And it about killed me.

"Anne. I am not worth crying over." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Fred Weasley was sitting in MY barn watching me. I looked down at him, wiping my eyes.

"Who said I was crying over you?" I glared.

"The song. And the fact we just had a fight? I am brighter than you think." I chuckled, I knew he was. But he didn't need to know that. "Give me another chance?"

I shook my head. "Why should I?" for the first time I looked into his eyes. The blue was electrifying.

"Because, you aren't a trophy to be won over. I like you, Anne. But I am willing to look past it and be friends. Please! It won't be just me too; you can hang out with James to! Pull pranks with us…" He trailed off. I wiped a tear that had formed in my eye. I could tell. He was telling the truth. And I needed to apologize. Man, I hate apologizing.

I took a breath stopping the music on my iPod. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. Forgive me?" I asked in a timid voice. I was afraid he wouldn't forgive me, leaving me helpless and without friends, or shall I say friend.

He looked surprised, which didn't surprise me. "It isn't your fault!" He mumbled at his feet. I have him a look which, thank the heavens, he didn't see.

"Oh? And I suppose you think it's yours? No. Look, Fred-"His eyes lit up as I said his first name, looking up at me. I smiled at him and continued. "It is my fault. I am paranoid. With friends anyway." I Started to climb down from the beam. "Come on, let's go, I would like to know James better."

Fred's face couldn't have showed his happiness more. I laughed at his look and jumped on his back. He groaned but held me ever the same. "Ready?" He said, turning back at me. I gave him a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you mean, ready?" And then he took off running. I yelled and laughed and we exited the Room of Requirement down three sets of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. We found James sitting doing homework by the fire. He looked up when he saw us.

"Freddie! Annie!" He jumped up and about tackled us in a hug. "I see you two lovebirds made up?" A smirk playing across his face. I punched his shoulder for the smart comment.

"We are NOT lovebirds, Jamie_"_ I said laughing and going over to his homework. He was working on defense against the dark arts and was actually pretty good at it.

"DO NOT CALL ME JAMIE, ANNIE!" He pretty much yelled. He huffed and glared at me and sat down, picking up his quill and writing again. He kept dipping his quill in the ink every couple of seconds, and it looked annoying. I sighed, making both boys look up at me curiously. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pen out of my bag and gave it to James. He clicked it, and jumped when it popped out.

"Don't worry, _James, _it is a muggle invention. SO you don't have to keep dipping your pen in ink. It works very well." I said matter-of-factly-like.

"Is it…. Is it safe?" He asked, still clicking it. I grinned.

"McGonagall has loads of them. You should see her collection. About a hundred in there!" His eyes almost popped out of his head. Obviously he thought they were expensive. I laughed again. "They aren't dangerous or expensive, James, Fred. Trust me.

All of a sudden, James started cracking up. I looked at him, confused.

"I already know what a pen is!" He laughed. "my dad has all sorts of muggle objects because he was raised in a muggle home. It isn't a big deal. I PRANKED you." I glared. Hard. I laughed-rather evilly, I should add.

"Oh you think you are SO cool, huh?" James smirked, also winking, obviously agreeing with me. "Ok, then you should agree with a pranking war." His smirk dropped. He was dumbfounded.

He wiped the look off his face, grinning again. "fine, Annie. I call a war. All things goes, even sneaking up to each others dorms." I laughed(evilly again). You are on, _Jamie."_ He glared at me, but we shook hands anyway. Fred was speechless. I turned to him.

"You are to make sure none of us does anything inappropriate. Seem fair, Jamie?" I saw him nod his head and grinned. "Okay, good. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a prank to plan, good day." I did a fake curtsy, and Fred and James bowed.

_Okay, a prank. Hmm. In the middle of everyone, of course, but it has to start when he wakes up. _The floor._ Oh yes. Air horns, like a rug in front of his bed, not to self, better give Fred and his roommates headphones. _I grinned. I am goooood. I Started putting wards on my room, to make sure James couldn't get to me up here but Fred could come up if he could get past the staircase.

_After waking him up… make his towel disappear after the shower. Mwahaha. Next; the great hall. Ah, food exploding his face, then a bucket of water at the exit. That should do it. _Now I had a list.

Air horns- wake victum up.

No towel, practical, and rather mean.

Food blow up, embarrassment.

Bucket of water to clean him off, more of the above.

That should do it. I know I am evil. Just watch if you don't believe me. Actually, it wasn't THAT bad of a day I guess.

)))))

The next morning was a fun one. I woke up hearing James Potter screaming my name.

"ANNE WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS GABLES! I MIGHT KILL YOU!" Welp, I guess the airhorns went off. We will listen as we see what happens next. Mwahaha.

A half an hour later I heard another scream…

"NOW I AM REALLY CONSIDERIN KILLING YOU, GABLES!" I laughed when I heard this. I heard a muffled yell.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! IF YOU DON"T SHUT YOUR FACE I _WILL_ KILL YOU!" Oh Fred.. You have no clue what happens next.

I walked down to breakfast alone. Just to insure James to be suspicious. I knew he was about to kill me anyway. I wasn't stupid. I was actually rather smart, thank you very much! As I arrived at the great hall, I felt the Gryffindor's eyes on me. I grinned and waved, yelling;

"Yes Gryffindor! I did prank James Potter! And no it isn't over, it never is! Now, please enjoy your breakfast peacefully, and please do not ruin my prank for James Potter!" I nodded and sat down. The Whole great hall went back to eating. I looked up at Professor McGonagall, I noticed she was laughing along with the portrait of Dumbledore. She caught my eye and lifted her drink up to me. I grinned and did the same, also laughing. Then Mr. James Potter walked in. Yay, It is my time to shine!

I flicked my wand underneath the table, the timer should go off in five minutes, making poor, sweet, Mr. Potter's face covered in breakfast foods.

"Hey!" Fred took a seat next to me, James across from me. "Did you do something else to James?" Fred asked, piling waffles onto his plate and drenching them in syrup. I wrinkled my nose, sighing.

"Honestly, Fred, the waffles ain't good if you put that much syrup on them!" I took the syrup and passed it to James who mock-glared at me and said thanks.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I turned and looked at Fred who was smiling at me sweetly. I cocked an eyebrow. He is up to something. Hmmm, okay, play it cool Anne.

"If I was, why would I tell you?" I asked him, giving him my big brown eye, innocent, puppy look. He averted his eyes to the ground and muttered

"No- no reason." Huh, that must really work on him. Gonna hae to do that more often.

_**BOOM! **_James' waffles blew up in his face, spraying syrup and butter everywhere. I had made sure the boom was loud enough so the whole great hall could hear it. It went silent. Everyone was looking at our table, at James.

"Okay! It is official. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" James yelled at me. And then broke out into a grin. "YOU ARE HIRED!" That is when I stopped laughing and so did Fred. We looked at eachother than back at James.

"What?" Fred and I's voice's clashed together as James grinned.

"Annie is hired. She is now a…. we need a name." I laughed. He had made us into a team you can say. And we were going to be awesome!

'Accepted!" I yelled, hugging him. Then I noticed everyone watching us, still silent. "OKAY, YA'LL! PLEASE TURN AROUND AND GET BACK TO BREAKFAST SO THAT WE ALL CAN HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION!" At once everyone turned around at their food again. Yay, go me!

And then James decided to walk through the doors to go back to the common room. Whups, I forgot to take the charm off… silly me! The water dumped straight on his head and he just stood there taking it.

"ANNE GABLES! I SWEAR! ONE MORE AND I _WILL_ KILL YOU!" He yelled before shaking his head and walking out of the hall. I burst out laughing, while everyone else just sat there, not sure what to do. Fred stood up on the table, much to McGonagall's displeasure.

"Mr. Weasley!" She said in a shrill voice. Fred looked up at her and grinned his dimpled grin.

"Oh hi! Minnie! Didn't see you there! Hold on!" He ran across the table to the heads table, his shoes now covered in breakfast foods from running across the table. He did a leaping jump, landing right in front of the headmistress.

"HI!" He said, laughing. She glared at him.

"20 points from Gryff-" She started.

"Ahah! NO. No points from Gyrffendor. Remember, you still owe me and Anne for mopping!" She seemed speechless. Then;

"Anne and _I_. Weasley." She smiled slightly and went back to her pancakes. Fred chuckled and leaped of the table, over to me. HE bowed, offering his hand to me. I looked at it questionably.

"Would you like to get on my back, Ms. Gables?" He asked as I giggled. I clambered on his back and yelled

"GIDDY UP FREDDIE!" The whole great hall laughed. I grinned at them and Fred took off. We were almost out the doors when… SMACK! We hit an invisible barrier. We looked at eachother and Fred turned around into the great hall. SMACK! We stooped again. We went left and right, nadda.

And then I saw James in the corner by the stairs. He winked and flicked his wand. Water poured down from the ceiling, vanishing at our feet. I laughed and danced in it, taking advantage of James' prank. Fred grabbed my hand and we danced like wild people. Like we were drunk. But hey. We were having fun! James sat and watched us for a little bit, before joining us.

I stopped dancing, then Fred did, then James. They looked at me, confused. I whispered in their ear, and they grinned knowingly.

"Ready? One… Two… THREE!" I yelled. We flicked our wands and water poured from the outside-looking ceiling. The water vanished when it hit the floor, but got everyone wet. McGonagall looked mad. I saw the portrait of Dumbledore tell her something, and she grinned, dancing with Professor Longbottom. Everyone took this as their que to dance as well. Everyone grabbed a partner, or five partners and were dancing. I grabbed both Fred and James' hands and we danced again.

About half an hour later, everyone was exhausted from dancing and trudged up or down to their common rooms to change from the water. I turned to James and Fred.

"Beat prank _ever!_" I said excitedly. And then McGonagall saw us.

"Ms. Gables! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter!" She said sternly. We turned to look at her, and knew we were in for it.

"That was _quite _a prank!" She said, taking her hair down from her normal bun and squeezing it out.

"Professor- It was all in good fun we didn't mean to hurt anyone or-" I begged, but McGonagall stopped me.

"Did I say you were getting punishment?" She asked. We shook our heads. "Good, now, 20 points each to Gryffendor, and Ms. Gables, for the excellent pranking on Mr. Potter here, 50 points. Good day!" And she left, heading in the direction of her office.

We were dumbfounded. We all just stood there looking at eachother, mouths wide open. We probably looked stupid. I turned, looking at the Gryffindor point's glass. We were in the lead, Hufflepuff not far behind. I squealed and hugged James and Fred excitedly.

"We did it!" Fred looked at me. Then to James.

"Did _what_?"

"I love it when a plan comes together!" I yelled jumping up and down. "I have ALWAYS wanted to use that!" I reached in my pocket, finding chocolate, I bit on it, humming the A-Team theme song.

"James. I have offiacly confirmed it. Anne is mad." He looked rather scared. I giggled madly and ran to Ag, still cackling. I heard James yell at Fred and they took off, trying to catch me.

I finished my chocolate on the way, humming very loudly. I ran as fast as I could, yelling at Harry to 'open sesame' He looked at me all odd, which made my laugh more, and opened up. I could hear Hermione and Ron laughing at me as I shut the portrait. I ran around the room, trying to find a good hiding spot. THE BATHROOM!

I jumped in the shower (with my clothes on) as I heard Fred and James clamber into Ag. I heard James wowed comments, and Freds 'Where are yous.' I laughed quietly when I heard Fred tell James to stop "wowing and get to work finding _her_" James replied saying okay 'Bossman" I just sat in the corner of the shower, listening to the conversation.

And then I noticed something red and gold in the corner of the bathroom. Boxers. Freds. EW! I grabbed them by the hem and held them in front of me, climbing back in the shower. I waited until they found me to say something


	4. Chapter 4

"JAMES! I FOUND HER!" Yelled Fred as he saw me huddled in the corner of the bathroom. I faked pouting and stood up using his hand to help me out of the shower. I still had my hand behind my back when James came in and asked what I had behind my back. I grinned evilly (I always do, mwahaha) and pulled the boxers out by two fingers.

Fred's face went white. I mean paper white seen a ghost white. And then red, well is ears were. I giggled seeing his face. James tried as he could to hold in his laughter, until Fred took a sigh and told him he could laugh. James and I laughed so hard, and we couldn't stop. Fred stared at me.

"I didn't say _you _could, Anne." I tried to muffling my laughter but couldn't so I stopped trying. Fred glared at me and James, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Finally we stopped and I offered them some food from the fridge. I saw chocolate and pulled it out, grinning. I didn't remember who gave it to me, but it was chocolate! I am eating it!

Well, then all of I sudden I was in love with him. I didn't know who he was but boy I loved him. He was from slytherin and had brown hair. And I wanted to love him, kiss him. I ran out of Ag, much to Fred and James' protests.

Would he be in his common room? Of course he would. I ran to the dungeons, and he was waiting. In an empty classroom. One with a bed and champagne. Wait.. what? He loathed me. Why was he waiting for me?

"Take that off." He said deeply. He gestured to my robe. I took it off, leaving me in my jeans and sweater. "Take that off." He said again. I was left in my underwear. Crap, what was I doing? He noticed me having doubts and grinned, flicking his wand.

_Climb on the bed. _

**Wait, why would I do that?**

_DO IT!_

**Heck no!**

_Yes, sweetie, I love you._

**Oh. Well, if he loves me.. might as well.**

_There you go. Now, take those off._

**Why would I do that?**

_Because you would do anything for me, I love you, and you love me. _

**Oh right. But wait. Why are you fully dressed?**

_You are mouthy. Just do as you are told._

Then the love potion I assumed was on me, ward off. I was under the imperious curse, and he was trying to rape me. He must have noticed this as well, because he flicked his wand, causing ropes to come out of the air and tie me to the bed. Crap. How was I going to get out of this?

He grinned evily, and not like my evil, EVIL. He shed his pants and jumped on me, laughing. I screamed, knowing what would happen next, and I didn't want it to.

BANG! The door busted open. The guy turned, yelling about not interrupting and that he was almost there, but it wasn't who he thought it was. I saw raven black hair, and bright red. James. Fred.

I yelled for them, but nothing came out, the git put a silencing charm on me. Dang nabbit. I struggled against the ropes, while James, Fred, and the guy dueled. I saw a light come towards me and my ropes were free. I grabbed my robe, searching for my wand. Where was it?

I found it. I took a deep breath, the git watching me, Fred stopped and looked at me, holding my wand. James turned and looked too. It was slow motion

"STUPIFIEY!"

He hit the floor. It was over, James ran toward him yelling and shooting curses at the git, making him stay down on the floor. Fred grabbed me, wrapping me in his arms. I cried. I sobbed. And I couldn't stop. Fred took off his robe and wrapped it around me, covering me. James came over and also hugged me. I looked at Fred, eyes tearing up again.

"I- I" I said. Fred hugged me again, not letting go.

"Don't say anything, Anne. It is okay, it is going to be okay." He reassured me. I believed him.

"I- I- love you, both, you are my best friends." I told them. James nodded and so did Fred, hugging me closer to him. The best two days of my life even though _this _happened.

"I love you too." Fred muttered in my ear. I heard James say the same and I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the hospital a day later. I heard Fred yell, and James yell and Madam Promfry quiet them.

"Will you two, shut up?" She asked. Her voice got softer "How do you feel?" I tried to sit up, and groaning, I laid back down. "Yeah, I thought so. James? Get me a pepper-up potion from storage."

"Will she be okay?" Fred asked, coming next to me and holding my hand, smiling gently at me. I smiled back and patted his hand with my other hand.

"Fred, I will be fine, don't worry about me. I am strong. It isn't like he succeeded." I stopped, and looked at Pomfrey. "He didn't, did he?" Pomfrey smiled slightly.

"No, dear, I checked. But there are side-effects from both the imperious curse and the love potion. That wasn't a normal love potion either." She grimaced. "You will be okay, but you have to stay here for a while, I am afraid."

I was shocked. Stay here? In this hospital? I feel like sleeping. "Madam Pomfrey? I am tired. It is a weird fee-" It went black.

I woke up to water on my face. "What happened?" I asked. Fred looked relieved. It was like I died. Jeesh. I just passed out. Wait. I did pass out right?

"um.. you passed out." Fred told me. He sat on the bed I was laying in.

I looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Why did I pass out?" I was scared. This was weird, and not right.

She sighed. "It is because of the potion and spell, together, you pass out randomly. It takes at least two weeks until you are better, well. At least not passing out for six hours at a time. Eventually you won't pass out anymore." She said. She took out another pepper-up potion and that helped.

"How long until I pass out again?" I was curious. I didn't want to be going to the bathroom or something when I pass out. That would be bad and very embarrassing.

She checked her watch. "ten to twenty minutes." She sighed and went to her office, letting Fred, James and I to ourselves. Fred stared awkwardly at his hands, and James stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow. He shrugged and sat on my other side cautiously. I gave him a look. "James. I am not that sick where you can't sit on the bed. It is okay." I reassured him. He gave an uneasy grin before relaxing.

Fred took a deep breath. I looked curiously at him.

He smiled slightly before asking "Do you remember what you told us before you passed out?" He asked timidly. I thought back.

"_I- I" I said. Fred hugged me again, not letting go. _

"_Don't say anything, Anne. It is okay, it is going to be okay." He reassured me. I believed him. _

"_I- I- love you, both, you are my best friends." I told them. James nodded and so did Fred, hugging me closer to him. The best two days of my life even though this happened. _

"_I love you too." Fred muttered in my ear. I heard James say the same and I passed out._

"Yes, and I meant it. I have had the best two days of my life." I told them confidently. They both nodded.

"I love you, Annie!" James said in a high voice. He broke the tension and laughed, and so did Fred and I. He looked expectedly at Fred. He chuckled and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you too." He made a heart with his hands. I laughed and pulled them both into a hug. I got dizzy. I sat back.

"Alright! I am going to pass out, see you when I wake up…" Everything went black.

I woke up with Fred laughing at James. I felt smooshed for some reason. I looked at James. He was laying next to me on the bed. I looked at Fred on my left. He was too. Talk about Anne-sandwich. I sat up, and pushed them both off the bed, making two loud thuds. Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office.

"WHAT is going on?" She exclaimed. I looked at her innocently as Fred and James pointed two accusing fingers at me. Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Serves you right, Fred, James." She went back into her office. I laughed, and couldn't stop.

James dragged another hospital bed over and pushed it against my bed. He made me get p and him and Fred stuffed pillows in the crack between the beds to make it even so I could lay there. They made me get back on and hey climbed back on next to me. Ah. More room. That Is better.

"Thank you. I don't feel so squished." I glared at Fred and James, who both shrugged. I yawned. "What time is it?" Fred shrugged, looking at his watch.

"almost nine. Looks like it is Anne's bedtime." James smiled.

"I will go get us some pajamas." And left without another word. It dawned on me.

"Hey, Fred?"

He ywned and looked at me. "hmm?"

"How is James getting my clothes?"

"Dunno. I guess we can just let him figure it out himself." He shrugged. He layed back and a few moments later he was snoring. I laughed. Of course Fred could sleep that quickly. Speaking of sleeping… I feel dizzy. And I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in my pajamas. I looked at Fred's watch. Nine in the morning.

James woke up and saw me. He grinned. "Good Morning, Anne." I smiled.

"You too, James." I wiped my eyes, and called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"Can I have some breakfast? I haven't eaton in a while." I smiled, placing a hand on my stomach. She smiled.

"Yes, you can." She waved her wand. Fred was upside down! He woke up with a start.

"Wha? Whats happening?" He said turning to me and glared. "YOU?" I shook my head laughing. He kept turning and saw Madam Pomfrey with her wand. "YOU?" She nodded smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Once I put you down, go get Anne some breakfast, then skidaddle to your lessons." She told him. My eyes went wide. Crap. My classes. I was going to miss them. Not miss them like I love them, like I was going to skip them. I would never miss my classes. That would be horrid.

Fred huffed at her. "What is Anne going to do then? She can't just stay here by herself all day." He told her.

"She will be fine. She has me."

"You aren't much fun are you?"

"Believe me, Mr. Weasley. I am more fun than you may think."

"hmf."

Turns out, our Madam Pomfrey isn't the stern nurse we always thought her to be. She is LOADS of fun.

"First things first, Anne. Call me Poppy. I sincerely hate being called Madam Pomfrey." She made a face at the name.

I smiled. She seemed nice under all that. "Okay! Poppy!" She laughed at my comment.


End file.
